


Haunted House

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin ends up separated from his friends in a haunted house...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"I'll just wait for you guys out here", Kevin says. He's not really sure that he wants to go inside the haunted house, although if his friends keep bugging him he'll do it just to shut them up.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun", says Stefan and Signe at the same time. They're that kind of sickening couple that speaks in unison. Before he can make any more objections, Signe's grabbing his hand and dragging him into the haunted house.

 _It's not too bad_ , Kevin thinks, just a few plastic skeletons and some mannequins dressed as vampires. They're slowly wandering along the corridor when a 'ghost' pops out at them. Kevin jumps but laughs, it's basically a bin bag with eyes painted on. It's a kid's haunted house, cheap props and tricks designed to scare an eight year old.

As they enter the next chamber the sound of a werewolf howling plays as the door behind them slams shut. Kevin's heart rate rises a little but he's ok, this'll all be ok.

There are strobing lights. Smoke everywhere. There's screaming. It sounds like Signe. He can't see anything. He puts his hands out to try and grab his friends. Where are they? Are they ok? Finally. He's got their hand and clings to them for dear life. Hoping. Praying. That it'll all be over soon. He'll take whatever abuse he gets from his friends as long as this stops. Now.

"Patrik?" a soft unfamiliar voice asks. _Who the hell am I holding onto?_ Kevin thinks, he's unable to worry about his new thing right now and adds it to the list of things to panic about.

As the smoke starts to clear he sees a blond man, not much taller than himself, who he is clinging to in a completely embarrassing way.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, I thought…" Kevin trails off, although it hasn't made him let go of the stranger. He's still waiting to see if anything else terrifying happens to them first.

"Do I look like your boyfriend?" the stranger asks. Kevin's not sure if he's flirting or just making conversation. He's so calm that it's ridiculous; he could at least pretend to look a little flustered at all of this.

"Er, no, I mean, I don't have a boyfriend", Kevin stammers. If he wasn't still a bit scared he'd slap himself at how awkward he's being.

"Hmm", is all the stranger says in reply. Is it a hmm, ok then, or a hmm, that's good because you look like my type?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kevin asks awkwardly, quickly adding, "or girlfriend?" Kevin's got a bad habit of just assuming cute guys are interested in him. He knows that he's cute, big blue eyes and even bigger smile that crinkles his face.

"No boyfriend", the stranger says, "or girlfriend", he adds with a grin. Kevin feels like he's being mocked but yet he's intrigued by this guy.

A door opens at the far end of the room and Kevin's eyes immediately dart towards it. He wants to run through it but he's scared what might be waiting for them in there. Also he doesn't want to let go of this guy, he doesn't want to be alone.

"I'm Marcus", the stranger says as though they're at a bar or party.

"K-Kevin", he stutters. He's unwilling to let go of Marcus' hand so he just strokes the side of it with his thumb. It's far too familiar but he's beyond worrying about social niceties at the moment.

Marcus wraps an arm around him and starts to lead him towards the door. He doesn't let go of Kevin's hand, which he's relieved about. Kevin's hoping that the door leads to the outside but when he peers into the room it's corpses and mutilated bodies lying along the side of the room. He tries not to look too closely yet he's paranoid that they'll attack him so he just stares at them, not blinking in case they move when he blinks.

His worst nightmare happens, the door slams shut and the strobing lights start again, creating the illusion of the bodies moving. He clings to Marcus, burying his head in the crook of his neck, fear overriding any shame or embarrassment.

Once everything stops, Kevin feels Marcus' hand running through his hair. He feels so safe in his arms and he opens his eyes to look up at him. It's a beautiful sight and when Marcus leans in for a kiss the lust mixed with adrenaline surges through Kevin's body. He wants to pin him down and fuck him right here, right now. Instead he just growls and deepens the kiss, allowing Marcus' tongue into his mouth before letting his own explore. He arches his body against him but jumps back in shock when he hears the sound of a heavy door creaking open.

Marcus just strokes the side of Kevin's face and pulls him back into a big hug before slowly leading him towards the door. Kevin's not sure he can take many more rooms but at the same time he doesn't want this to end, he doesn't want to be alone again.

As they get closer to the door Kevin can smell fresh air rather than the weird scent of the dry ice. He's conflicted about how to feel. Once they're outside there's no sign of any of Kevin's friends and from the look on Marcus' face as he scans around the exit, there's no sign of his friends either.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Marcus asks, "calm your nerves!" he adds jokingly.

Kevin nods in acceptance, he doesn't trust himself to speak clearly and confidently yet. Marcus doesn't let go of his hand, he just slowly laces their fingers together.

They count this as their first date, even if it was by accident, and to this day every anniversary, birthday and other special occasion has a Halloween theme to the presents. Marcus jokes that they'll get married in a haunted house, but Kevin's ok with that, just as long as he gets to have Marcus in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
